1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a method of eliminating a color cast of an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, agglutinate lenses can be used to a photographic device according, to different demands, the agglutinate lens is formed by adhering at least two lenses with glue. A thickness of the glue between the agglutinate lenses would increase the size of the photographic device. Consequently glue with high index of refraction may be used to decrease the size of the photographic device. However, the image captured by the photographic device easily has a color cast due to the high index of refraction, and the color distortion of the image is generated.